Charles
Charles is a Danish nomadic vampire, who is mated with his creator, Makenna. Biography History Charles was a law student in Barcelona when he met Makenna, and they fell in love. After some time, Makenna told Charles that the unusual characteristics of her family and that she was approaching some big changes. Charles said he would be there through anything. Makenna told him she had to leave for a while, but would come back. If Charles wanted to wait, he could. If not, she would understand. When she returned more than one year later as a vampire, Charles was still waiting. After hashing through all the pros and cons together, Charles decided to join her. They waited three years so Makenna would be able to keep from killing him, and then he was successfully transformed. They live nomadically for the most part as vegetarians, but Makenna still visits her family often. ''Breaking Dawn'' He and Makenna first appear in Breaking Dawn, when they were invited by Makenna's relative, Renata, to witness the Volturi destroy the Cullens for committing the ultimate crime: creating an immortal child. Because the Volturi weren't sure that the Cullens had committed a crime at the time, Charles felt no deception from their agenda and complied. However, when they arrive in Forks, he feels the truth coming from the Cullens' testimony and a sense of newfound dishonesty from the Volturi. He determines the Cullens' innocence and then leaves with his mate to avoid upcoming conflicts. After Irina was executed by Caius and the Cullens were confirmed innocent, Charles and Makenna were present outside of Forks when they meet Patrick and Gene, two other nomads that escaped from Irina's previous newborn army. Makenna asked Patrick if he and Gene wanted to travel with them. Charles agreed and welcomed them to the coven. Physical appearance Charles is thin, but muscular, standing 6'0" tall and has dark blond hair. Lie sensory Main article: Lie Sensory ''"It is not what I see, but what I feel. Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not." - ''Charles in Breaking Dawn Charles has a talent for sensing if someone is telling lies. This gift is similar to Maggie's ability to detect if someone is lying, though it seems to be weaker than hers. Relationship Makenna Makenna is Charles' mate. They both met when they were humans and Makenna had told Charles she was going through 'some changes' and that she would return to him in a few years, if he moved on, she would understand. Charles waited for Makenna and when she returned, she told him about her new vampire life. Charles understood and wanted to join her. With enough self control, Makenna was able to turn him without killing him. He and Makenna wandered as nomads worldwide, but would visit Makenna's family from time to time, to check on Luca and their families protection and wealth. Patrick Patrick is a vampire who joined him and Makenna with his mate Gene, they both check on each others lies regarding fear often, Charles being able to sense lies and Patrick being able to sense fear, and they often challenge each other. Charles enjoys Patrick's company, but thinks that travelling with him wouldn't work, because of his direction towards drinking animal blood. Gene Gene is Patrick's mate. Not much is known about their relationship, she has become Makenna's best friend in their small coven, so Charles thanks Gene for giving Makenna a friend, and not an ally. Cova Cova is Charles' nephew through his relationship with Makenna. Cova is a vampire with the power to sense any danger from a far distance, and seems to have a strong relationship with Charles because he is also gifted. Category:Females Category:Makenna's Coven Category:Malta Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Vegetarians